Percy's Heart
by Starting Afresh
Summary: Sequel to Percy's Eyes. The chosen few head on a dangerous quest, following the deadly prophecy. They soon realize that this battle is bigger than anything they have ever faced. With Kronos waiting in the shadows, hidden traitors in their midst and Annabeth struggling with what's in her heart and what's right, will they be succeed this time? Reviews are greatly appreciated. S.A xxx
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy's Heart**_

_**Prelude**_

_**Author Notes: Hello my lovelies! I know I began writing this sequel, but it was rushed and I didn't plan it out. When I looked over at it, I realised that it wasn't going the way I wanted it to. Percy came across as weak and easily beaten - which he obviously isn't. So, I took it down and started again. This and the other chapters are the result. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy. I know this had been greatly anticipated, and many were disappointed with the first try. Sorry, this is better writing and I hope its good enough. Please return any feedback you have, flames or happiness is greatly appreciated. **_

_**Thank you. **_

_**Starting Afresh xxx**_

_A quest of death, torment and love,_

_Is a payment for those who sit above?_

_The leader of this painful thing,_

_Has been taken under their wing,_

_Although he was golden and could not bring,_

_Peace. _

_Many will perish along the way,_

_Some for friendship,_

_Others to pay, _

_But he will die on the day,_

_The world comes to choose,_

_What it shall lose. _

Percy could feel the sand between his toes; the hot sun's rays fanning across his face. The water was close, its salty smell almost over-riding the soft burning that was corroding his wrist. _Almost._

Shifting slightly; as if to help the twinges of pain that shot through him every now and then, he flicked his wrist; creating an orb of crystal clear water out of the Lake.

"There are so many things I could have done." Percy muttered his voice firm and strong. It didn't waver. His mind started relaying his thoughts through his body into the orb of flowing water.

_Percy's heart was pounding in his rib-cage. This was it. Finally, the day he'd dreamed forever. He was getting married. Married. To Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. _

_He heard the door of the small, quiet church open; the soft creak, the tiny squeak and the proud gasp of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom as she saw her daughter. Percy turned, his heart thundering. _

_She was beautiful. _

_Her hair was piled on her head, creating a halo of golden, Cinderella curls. Her dress made her look willowed, tall and elegant. It made her look like a flower. It flowed as she moved steadily towards Percy, to a tune he couldn't even hear. Her face was delicately altered by a slight amount of make up. Her eyes were like soft skies straight after rain. _

_She was __**beautiful.**_

"_Take care of her Percy." Annabeth's father smiled tightly then placed Annabeth's hand carefully in his own. _

"_Of course. Always." Percy smiled; his eyes already shining. _

"_Hah, Percy. I think it'll be me looking after you." Annabeth grinned, her perfume drifting over Percy like a cloud of heaven. _

_Percy smirked, lifting Annabeth's hand to his lips. Brushing her knuckles with his calloused lips, his grin widened as a light blush splashed across her cheeks. _

_The ceremony passed quickly; moments shared with Annabeth that would never be forgotten. _

"_Do you, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon take Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest said, his eyes taking in the young couple in front of him. _

"_I do." Percy whispered softly, slipping the ring onto Annabeth's finger before lifting her hand to brush his lips against her knuckles once more. _

"_Do you, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena take Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon to be your lawfully wedded husband?" _

"_I do. Of course." Annabeth looked into Percy's swirling sea green eyes and smiled widely. They were misty, tears ready to fall. She lifted his rough hand and slid the ring onto his finger. _

"_You may kiss the bride." the priest smiled, wiping a tear from his eye. _

"_Good. I've been dying to." Percy choked out, before leaning in and placing a chaste, dry kiss on Annabeth's lips._

…

"_Mr. Jackson?" the doctor said as he wandered into the waiting room. Percy jumped up, running a hand through his messy, dark hair. _

"_Yes, that's me." he muttered breathlessly, "Is everything okay? I mean, is she alright? Annabeth? And my little girl? She alright too?" _

"_Mr. Jackson, if I could get a word in, maybe I could tell you." the doctor smiled. _

"_Oh, sorry. Anyway, well?" Percy said, blush spreading through his face. _

"_Everything's fine. Would you like to see your little girl and wife now?" _

"_Yes." Percy grinned, his stomach flipping. _

"_Follow me then." the doctor shook his head. Demi-gods and their ADHD. _

_The door of the hospital room opened and Percy saw the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. _

_His Annabeth was cradling a small, wailing child in her arms. She was wrapped tightly in blankets, her small eyes blinking widely in the sharp light of the room._

"_Shh, shh honey. Daddy's coming; he'll be here in a minute." Annabeth soothed their daughter, stroking her beautiful face. _

"_He's here." Percy choked out, his eyes spilling over his emotions. He walked over to the bed and perched on the edge. _

"_She's got your hair Perc." Annabeth smiled, gesturing to a small tuft of wavy, dark hair._

"_She's got your eyes." Percy smiled, "Those gray, stormy eyes." _

"_You want to hold her?" Annabeth said, gently passing the precious package over to her Daddy. _

_Percy held her close, amazed at her short breaths against his chest, her tiny thrumming heartbeat, her little blinking eyes. _

"_Hello, sweetheart. Hello little girl. We have a name for you. A wonderful name. It's an elegant flower, a sweet smelling flower, a hardy flower, a sign of hope." Percy glanced over at his wife who was just gazing at them with a look of awe gracing her features, "Hello, Lily." _

…

"_Percy? Percy? It's your turn to change Lily." Annabeth said, sticking her head round the door. Percy turned, looking up. _

"_Alright." he said, smiling softly, "I'll be through in a moment." _

"_Perc, the sea isn't going anywhere. It'll be there after you've changed her. Maybe you could show her it?" Annabeth said her voice filled with love and care. _

"_That's a wonderful idea!" Percy grinned, jumping up and moving through the patio doors of their home, headed for the living room. As he walked past his wife, he pecked her on the lips. Annabeth laughed when she saw the faint blush that stained his cheeks. _

"_You are exactly the same as you were ten years ago!" she giggled. _

"_So are you!" Percy shouted from the other room. _

_Annabeth shook her head as she stroked her swollen stomach._

…

The images faded as Percy's eyes slid shut, silent tears streaking across his face.

"What happened? Where did my future go?" he whispered, choking on the salty air. For a few moments, he just sat there; gazing out at the Lake, watching it tumble and turn over itself. Even the sea grew restless. Even the sea grew tired.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'm so-so sorry." Percy gasped, letting his head fall back; the air blowing over his fresh tears. As the air dried his face; a sharp pain shot through his arm. It tingled, the prickling burn becoming Percy's only concern.

"Please, just one minute? One minute of peace?" Percy pleaded to the sky, his lips shaking. When the burning only increased, he looked away his tears fading as fast as they came.

"Fine. I'll manage. I have done haven't I?" he bit his lip hard and stood up. Walking away from the Lake, away from his last free moment, he didn't look back. Where was the point?

Clarisse watched the "Chosen One," walk away from the Lake, away from his place of peace. She felt her heart twinge. The images had been so beautiful, so pure. Percy and Annabeth could've had that. If only things had been different. If only life was easier.

…

Annabeth had written the prophecy down, scratched it into a piece of paper. Now, she was sitting on the porch of her cabin; tracing the words with her fingertips. What could it mean? What could this _mean?_

_Many will perish along the way, _

_Some for friendship,_

_Others to pay…_

What? Many people would die obviously. All prophecies stated that, but this is different. Who would die for friendship? To die for ones friends is a good way to go, but nobody wants to die. Nobody wants to leave this world, especially not so soon. Not now. Annabeth felt her mind slow as the familiar thought of how much time she had left with Percy flitted past. She couldn't afford to think like that. If she did, she'd be ruined. Dying to pay… Did that mean dying to pay a toll, or dying to pay for a mistake, or maybe dying to pay for another's life? What did it mean? Surely they could've made the prophecy easier to understand; surely they could've given them _something _to work with.

Stretching, she rose. Glancing over at the weapons hut, she saw Nico and Percy speaking. Nico looked angry; his eyebrows knitted together in furious confusion. Annabeth tried to listen, moving closer to the pair. Nico's eyes were darkening, his muscles tensing as he got more frustrated. Children of Hades were volatile and unreachable when angry. Nico wouldn't take it out on Percy, not with Annabeth so close. Surely.

Suddenly, his hand shot out; grasping Percy's wrist tightly. Annabeth could sense what was going to happen before it did. Percy let out a strangled cry and collapsed, his eyes rolling back in his head. Nico sprang back, his eyes widening when he realised what he'd done.

…

Percy walked quickly and determinedly, trying to get the burning out of his mind. He ploughed into the Weapons Hut, looking for Riptide. He didn't notice Nico standing there; holding his slingshot in one hand and his dagger in the other. He dropped his dagger in surprise as Percy barrelled into the small room, his breathing harsh and almost laboured.

"Percy Jackson, the boy who defeated Hades himself." Nico smirked as a blush crept up Percy's neck, "How wrong are they? How foolish?"

"Don't Nico. Please don't." Percy murmured, "You don't know the full picture."

"Don't I? You should be in Elysium now! You shouldn't be here, leading your friends to their demise. We're all going to die Percy. Everyone." Nico growled.

"I had to come back Nico. I had to. There was no choice." Percy said, stepping back, his head swirling with the sure truth of Nico's words.

"What? Why? You were dead. You left, and then returned and I don't understand why!" Nico growled his eyebrows knitted together in furious confusion.

"Annabeth would've been punished. That wasn't going to happen. I took it, meaning I had to come _back._" Percy spat, his face wrinkling in pain and annoyance.

"Punishment?" Nico's eyebrows shot up, "What punishment? You're fine!"

"Like I said, you don't know the full picture." Percy whispered, his eyes widening as he saw the rage in Nico's eyes, "Look, I'm going to leave, we're going on Apollo's chariot at sunset, be there?"

Nico lunged at Percy and grabbed his wrist; over his burn. He let go immediately, gasping in surprise.

"Percy?" he whispered, paling even more, "Is that-?"

"Y-yes." Percy spat, his face paling, "I'm your dad's favourite nephew aren't I?"

"Percy, I got you, its okay…" Nico said as the boy let out a strangled cry and collapsed in on himself.

Nico pulled Percy into his arms, his hand wavering over his burn. His body was limp, his breaths shallow, and his skin white and sickly. The red "H" stood out raised and inflamed. It would be so easy, one touch and Percy would die. Destroy the prophecy. Save lives. Yet, as his mind went blank and his hand reached down, another firm hand gripped his shoulder.

"Touch him like that again, and I will rip you to bits, enter the Underworld and bring you back, then rip you to bits again."

_**Hope you all enjoyed that! Reviews would be lovely. :) **_

_**New chapter will be up two weeks tomorrow. I'm on holiday next week you see! :S**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**Hello my loves! I wrote this for you whilst on holiday, please ignore any mistakes, misspellings e.t.c. I would look it over, but I have slaved over this for aaaaaaaages and I just wanna send it out to you guys! **

**I wanted to tell you something. **

**I am sorry to all those who have left this story due to the long wait for the sequel. Also, I'm sorry to those who were disappointed with the previous sequel and to those who were annoyed when I took it down without telling anyone. I'm sorry I guess, for being a lousy writer. Please forgive me. I love you guys, and I'm sorry for the break I had to take. **

**Love you all. :') **

**Starting Afresh xxxx **

Percy's Heart: Chapter One

Clarisse hadn't consciously followed Percy, she just happened to be going to the Weapons Hut at the same time. She noticed how he seemed to be struggling to walk, his breaths becoming a little more haggard with every step. Frowning, she walked a little slower, thinking that maybe Percy was hiding more than anyone knew.

He suddenly choked a little, doubling over. Clarisse felt adrenaline pump through her, and she readied herself to bolt over to him. However as soon as the sudden attack had come, it vanished. Percy rose, his face paler, his expression determined looking. For the first time, Clarisse felt a wave of affection of Percy Jackson. He was brave, loyal and not afraid of a fight. He was practically an Ares child.

She wandered along, considering what weapon she would take. She was apt in nearly all of them, but her sword was her best. She could best anyone at the Camp. Except Percy and Annabeth. Their skill and ability to fight had always eluded her. In the past, it had just been another reason to dislike them. Now, it was another reason they were going to survive.

She reached the small, wooden hut and pushed open the door. Percy and Nico were speaking; Nico sounded angrier than Percy. They didn't notice her enter, so she positioned herself close enough to hear what was being said.

"Stupid boys." Clarisse muttered, watching them over the rack of swords she was examining.

"Percy Jackson, the boy who defeated Hades himself." Nico smirked as a blush crept up Percy's neck, "How wrong are they? How foolish?" Clarisse felt her skin crawl; Nico's anger was almost touchable.

"Don't Nico. Please don't." Percy murmured, "You don't know the full picture." Clarisse watched the boy closely. She could see how thin he'd gotten, how pale he was, the dark circles under his eyes. She could see and practically feel his weariness. Glancing over at Nico, she felt her heart jump. It took a lot for Clarisse's heart to jump. His eyes were dark. Near black. His muscles were tensed and his breaths short and rapid.

Why was he so furious?

"Don't I? You should be in Elysium now! You shouldn't be here, leading your friends to their demise. We're all going to die Percy. Everyone." Nico growled. Clarisse felt an unremitting anger rise for the Son of Hades. He knew that it was possible for everyone else to survive. Percy however? The prophecy had clearly stated he would die. No matter which way you looked at it, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon was going to be dead before his 17th birthday.

"I had to come back Nico. I had to. There was no choice." Percy said, stepping back. Clarisse felt her anger dissipate at the sound of Percy's voice. It was resigned and tired. He was taking the anger, letting Nico take out his rage on him. It was noble. That was what made Percy a Son of Poseidon.

"What? Why? You were dead. You left, and then returned and I don't understand why!" Nico growled his eyebrows knitted together in furious confusion. Clarisse found this revelation almost impossible to understand. If you left, headed for Elysium, the death of a proud hero awaiting, why in Zeus's sky would you return?

"Annabeth would've been punished. That wasn't going to happen. I took it, meaning I had to come back." Percy spat, his face wrinkling in pain and annoyance. Clarisse's heart softened for once in her life. That boy had done everything for Annabeth. Everything.

"Punishment?" Nico's eyebrows shot up, "What punishment? You're fine!" Clarisse knew this was getting out of hand. If Nico hadn't noticed the change in Percy, then he was clearly delusional. He'd come back from being part of Kronos, but only part of him had returned. It was like he'd been worn away, softened like glass in the sea.

"Like I said, you don't know the full picture." Percy whispered, "Look, I'm going to leave, we're going on Apollo's chariot at sunset, be there?" Clarisse nodded to herself, watching Nico, expecting him to leave.

Suddenly Nico lunged at Percy and grabbed his wrist. He let go immediately, gasping in surprise. Clarisse moved out of the sword rack, her face morphed into one of complete and utter shock.

"Percy?" Nico whispered, paling even more, "Is that-?" Clarisse gulped audibly when she caught a glimpse of the burn on Percy's wrist.

"Y-yes." Percy spat, his face paling, "I'm your dad's favourite nephew aren't I?" She heard the bitterness, the anger. These emotions were so unlike Percy, it was almost painful to hear them.

"Percy, I got you, its okay…" Nico said as the boy let out a strangled cry and collapsed in on himself. Clarisse walked round, eyes narrowing.

Nico pulled Percy into his arms, his hand wavering over his burn. Percy's body was limp, his breaths shallow, and his skin white and sickly. Clarisse saw his hand shaking, wavering over the burn. She couldn't let Nico touch it, if he did... something bad would happen; she could sense it. Her heart fluctuated and she reached over and gripped Nico's shoulder tightly.

"Touch him like that again, and I will rip you to bits, enter the Underworld and bring you back, then rip you to bits again."

...

Annabeth saw Clarisse grab Nico's shoulder, yanking his hand away from Percy's wrist. She bolted across the training field, her feet slipping on the grass. All she could think of was Percy in pain, and Nico having caused it.

Finally she reached the hut, slamming into it with no thought of its occupants. Nico looked up, his eyes wide and frightened. The unadulterated confusion and fear that was swirling in his eyes caused her to calm down. He can't have meant whatever happened. He was too terrified by the consequences.

"What happened? Is-Is he breathing?" she panted; willing oxygen to re-enter her lungs.

"I-I don't-" Nico pushed himself up, "I'm sorry. I didn't want this to-"

Annabeth ignored the frightened boy and fell to her knees beside her lover.

"Percy, come on. Please, please be alive..." Nico turned and fled, his shaking hands showing his shock. He'd nearly killed Percy, one of his closest friends... What was happening to him? Where was this rage coming from? Annabeth placed her hand on Percy's heart and just felt, praying for life.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

"Oh, thank god!" Annabeth breathed, "He's alive." She slumped on the floor, gazing at Percy in relief.

Clarisse released a breath she didn't realise she was holding, "Annabeth is he... Is that-?"

"Yes." she replied, rearranging herself and Percy. She sat down, leaning against the door of the Hut. Carefully moving Percy, she placed his head in her lap. As she spoke, she stroked her boyfriend's face, it offered some comfort. Clarisse sat down beside her, her face unnaturally soft, "What happened? I've heard rumours, but..."

"He left. He chose to go to Elysium. I-I don't know why he did. He was in an extortionate amount of pain, but I don't think it was that. He'd been through all that and didn't give up..." she trailed off, looking down at him lovingly.

"He died?" Clarisse said, glancing at the serene looking boy lying in his girlfriend's lap.

"Y-yes." Annabeth blinked suddenly, tears threatening to fall, "He left me. I was standing there, watching Apollo and Poseidon scream at his corpse." She shuddered, almost choking on her own breath," But... He came back. Of his own accord. With that on his wrist."

Clarisse lifted Percy's arm gently, looking closely at the burn, "I've heard of it. Hades Curse. Doesn't... Doesn't everyone who has it go mental or something?" Annabeth winced, her eyes turning stony.

"Sorry." Clarisse said, "I'm a bit insensitive."

"A bit?" Annabeth muttered.

"Sorry. I didn't mean..." she trailed off, "So, he took it for you? The curse?"

"Yes. The stupid martyr." Annabeth murmured, totally absorbed in Percy.

"I'll leave you two. I'm sorry..." Clarisse whispered, slipping out of the hut, "If he's not awake, I'll get Grover to carry him?"

"Yes. Thank you Clarisse. You have been very kind." Annabeth said, smiling as the Daughter of Ares left.

...

Upon wakening; the first thing Percy noticed was a sense of being loved. It was so strong; it could almost be seen rippling through the air. The second thing he noticed was that his head was in someone's lap. Someone that smelled of fresh paper, ink and watermelon shampoo. Annabeth.

"Hey, Perc." she murmured as he blinked open his eyes. He looked up at her, revelling in what he had. Her face was clear and bright, her wavy, blonde hair falling across her face. Her stormy grey eyes were filled with emotions, the main one being love. Percy noticed an underlying feeling of pain within there, but he forced himself to ignore it. They couldn't think of what was coming, it would destroy them.

"Hi." he croaked. He stretched as much as he could without moving away from her, resulting in a small smile from the tired looking girl.

"You look almost as bad as when Kronos had you." Annabeth joked half heartedly.

"Gee, thanks." Percy laughed, ignoring the strain on his lungs.

"What happened?" she whispered, her hands running through his hair," With Nico? One minute you were speaking, the next you were on the ground, looking like death warmed up."

"I-He didn't understand why I came back. He grabbed my wrist without realising about the burn." Percy shuddered. That pain, it had been unimaginable.

"Please, tell me how you feel..." Annabeth whispered after a moment of processing this information, "The total truth. I-I need to know." Her hand swept across his face, as if _she_ was revelling in what she had.

"All I feel is the burn; it just appears to have spread. Into my lungs and my chest. It's like a fire spreading through me. It-It hurts Annabeth." Percy said, reaching up to touch her face, wanting to show her he loved her and he needed her.

She let out a deep, shuddery breath and nodded, blinking firmly. She wouldn't cry.

"Don't be sad." he whispered suddenly, "I'm still here, still alive. That's what's important."

"Besides," he smiled softly after a moment of silence," All I need to feel complete is you. And here you are."

Annabeth choked back a sob and leant down. Her hair fell forward, shielding them from the rest of the world. She brushed her lips on Percy's; revelling in the warmth that still resided there.

"You are ridiculous." she giggled against his dry lips, "Ridiculous and brave. Never a good mix."

"No?" Percy raised an eyebrow, his heart thundering in his chest.

"Well, maybe in one case it's a good mix. An excellent mix." Annabeth smirked, kissing Percy with sharp, hot vigour.

They parted too soon, gasping for breath.

"I love you." Percy murmured, his eyes slipping shut. He looked beautiful and happy asleep. Like nothing could stop him.

"I-I love you too." Annabeth grinned, before letting her hands run through his hair, massaging his scalp.

...

Annabeth let Grover take the sleeping Percy out of her arms. Stretching and yawning widely, she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. Grabbing Riptide and her dagger, she raced out of the weapons hut towards her cabin. She needed a minute to take in what had happened. Percy had collapsed, Clarisse had been nice, Nico could hurt Percy badly and they had declared love for each other. Rather a lot to take in.

Grover held Percy carefully, keeping an eye on his friend as he walked down to the chariot. Annabeth said she'd be a few minutes. She'd looked strangely happy, considering they were going on what the members of Camp Half Blood were calling a "Suicide Mission." Glancing down at Percy again, he smiled.

"You'll have something to do with Annabeth's smile won't you?" He muttered, "You always do... When you left, she didn't cry or anything, she just stopped. Like her soul left her. It was scary man. I'm so glad you're back..." he took a deep breath, "You can't leave again, yeah? Promise? Good, man. I ain't dealing with that again."

He reached the chariot and saw Apollo standing there, watching him.

"That's a little creepy. What's with all the staring?" Grover asked his voice a little higher than normal.

"Percy is a miracle." Apollo stated, his eyebrows furrowing, "Pass him over, I'll put him in the back. Annabeth beside him?"

"Obviously..." Grover rolled his eyes as he handed the sleeping Demi god over.

As Apollo was placing Percy in the chariot, Grover asked the question that had been gnawing at him since he'd heard the prophecy.

"Is Percy definitely going to die?"

Apollo's head jerked back, his face one of anguish, "I-I don't-"

"Just tell me. Please, I need to know. To prepare." Grover swallowed heavily, humour gone from his voice.

"Yes." his voice was the barest whisper; it would have disappeared into the wind, had Grover not been listening, "I think it's impossible for him to survive. If the prophecy doesn't kill him, Hades Curse will."

Grover nodded his body on auto pilot. His mind was reeling; the loss of his friend seemed to be immediate. Even as he looked at him now, he could see how pale, lost and weary the Son of Poseidon looked. How had he not noticed that before?

...

Annabeth ran to her cabin, her mind excitable and bright. All she could hear was Percy's words.

I love you.

_I love you. _

_**I love you. **_

She was so absorbed in her newfound happiness that she almost ran into Thalia, who was standing in the room, waiting.

"Thals! Sorry..." Annabeth said breathlessly, her eyes shining.

"It's fine. You sound happy. What's happened? Anything changed?" That's when it hit Annabeth. Nothing had changed. It may feel like it, it may seem like it, but really nothing had changed. Percy was still going to die, and she was still going to have to watch.

"Nothing." Thalia felt bad for extinguishing the fire that had filled Annabeth's eyes. It had been the first time she'd been happy in months.

"Come on, there must have been something?" she prompting, trying half-heartedly to reignite the flames.

"No, nothing." Annabeth murmured as she picked up some last minute supplies: ambrosia, painkillers, plasters and a spare notebook and pens.

"Oh, okay then. You ready?" Thalia sighed. She didn't want to do this. She knew once they left, there was no going back.

"Yeah." Annabeth slipped a photo of herself and Percy into her notebook, "Let's go. Don't want to be late."

Thalia decided sarcasm didn't suit Annabeth.

...

Annabeth reached the chariot, relieved to see Percy awake and communicating once more. He and Apollo spoke in hushed tones, their faces cheery looking. Annabeth could see straight through Percy's facade. His jaw was clenched into a smile, his back stiff and his eyes. Apollo however looked near joyous, his face radiating happiness. That made Annabeth think that maybe he wasn't.

She acknowledged Apollo as she slid past him. Percy automatically raised his arm, allowing her to snuggle into his side.

"Hey Annabeth. You feeling alright?" Apollo said, his voice heavily accentuated with glee.

"Yeah. You can drop it Apollo. It's kind of irritating." she said, her eyebrow quirking upwards.

"Fine." his happy mood faded, his face turning glum, "Better?"

"More realistic." Annabeth said, idly tracing patterns on Percy's forearm.

Apollo left shortly after that, his shoulders slumped.

"He was better being a little mental." Percy murmured, leaning his head back.

"No, he definitely wasn't," Annabeth muttered, "I-I need to ask you something."

"What?" Percy said, lifting his head and looking at her curiously.

"Why did you leave?" Annabeth said her voice breathy.

"I can't tell you." he replied bluntly, before leaning his head back and staring into the sky.

"Oh." Annabeth returned to tracing patterns, her mind feeling with of denial.

"I want to, but I can't." Percy said quietly, his voice shaking a little, "Don't be hurt. I just-just can't..."

"It's alright." she whispered back.

They didn't speak again, but Annabeth held Percy's hand extra tight as they took off, spiralling into the sky on the Apollo's chariot.

**Well, that was mammoth. Alert, favourite, review if you like. Or, PM for a natter. I like a chat. :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello! Sorry this is one day late… I haven't been busy, so I have no excuses. I love you guys anyhow. **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'll go back and check later. I just wanted to get this out asap. So, review if you like! :) **

**Starting Afresh xxxx**

Percy's Heart: Chapter Two

Being in a chariot is not a smooth ride, as anyone could tell you. Thalia Underwood knew this better than anyone. A Daughter of Zeus should be able to handle heights, should be able to handle the jerks and shakes of a chariot in the sky. Her father was the God of the Sky, if she wasn't comfortable, who would be? Yet, as she glanced around the group she couldn't help feeling she had sky-sickness the worst. Grover was crunching on a bag of tin cans, the noise irritating Clarisse enough to cause her to fling the small rucksack over the edge of the chariot. Grover whined, but Clarisse's angry snort in his direction caused him to turn and sulk. Percy and Annabeth were sitting in the back, snuggling into each other. If it had been any other couple, Thalia would have gone and knocked their heads off, but Percy and Annabeth were special. They deserved a little happiness. Especially before whatever was coming. Nico was sitting quietly at the front of the chariot, gazing out into the sky. His face was one of peace, but, as Thalia examined it she was the true feeling behind the silence and staring. Uneasiness. Frowning a little to herself, she looked away from Nico. He'd always amused her, but since his sister's death, he'd been more withdrawn, angry. More volatile. More like a Hades Child.

As the journey went on, her mood got worse, depressing thoughts entering her mind every few seconds. Memories of terrifying battles, ferocious enemies and dead comrades sunk into her consciousness. Soon, she was internally reeling, the feeling that something was coming ingrained in her body as well as mind.

Every tumble, twitch and shake the chariot made, caused her to jerk, her nostrils flaring, her body pumped with adrenaline. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something was coming; that someone was coming.

"Thalia, if it makes you feel any better, I can't stand this either." Percy stated through gritted teeth, as the chariot rocked.

"Hey, dudes just think of it like this... If it breaks, we'd fall and SPLAT and the ground." Grover snickered. Thalia turned her death glare on him, and he shut up.

"Percy, Thals, the Gods are helping us; we're as safe as we can be." Annabeth said, glancing over the edge of the chariot. None of them knew where they were headed, but Apollo had said the "chariot would lead the way."

"That means nothing to me." Percy smiled wryly.

"It's better than them being again at us." Annabeth countered.

"I-I feel like something's c-coming." Thalia murmured, "Like we're going to be attacked."

"It's just automatic Thals. You're frightened." Annabeth said, sinking into the back seat of the chariot.

"Yeah." she nodded briefly, before turning her hard gaze to the cloud filled sky.

Annabeth saw Percy stiffen slightly, his breaths quickening.

"Pain?" she breathed, quietly enough so the others didn't hear. He turned his head, his eyes wide.

"How did you...?"

"Percy, I know you. I can tell when you're upset or uncomfortable." she smiled at his obvious surprise, "What?"

"N-Nothing." Percy muttered, leaning back beside her.

"You sure?" Annabeth frowned worriedly, "Have I overstepped?"

"No! You just shocked me." Percy smiled tightly. In truth, he was amazed that someone had noticed. He'd been hiding it for a while and everyone had continued on their way. Nobody had asked if he was alright. Until now. He wriggled closer to Annabeth, the burning a little easier to bear when he was near her.

"I love you." Annabeth whispered into his hair.

"I love you. So-so much." Percy muttered, his throat closing up.

...

Nico was felt at ease. That was odd in itself, as he wasn't particularly keen in heights, or riding chariots. Also, the sky was filled with white, light clouds, yet the air itself felt tense and dark. Like the air before a thunderstorm. Something wasn't right. He was about to turn around, inform Percy of his deductions, when he saw the touching scene.

Percy's head was on Annabeth's shoulder, he was clutching her jacket tightly, his eyes closed. He looked peaceful. Annabeth had her face buried in his hair, her eyes also shut. Nico's words drifted back into his throat. He didn't want to disturb them. This could be the last bit of peace they'd ever have. The small tugging sensation that had been wriggling in the back of his mind settled. Nico had done the right thing.

...

Percy sat up suddenly, like he'd suddenly noticed something. Annabeth looked at him in surprise, her eyes blinking open rapidly. Grover started grunting, his eyes darting back and forth between Percy and the sky. Nico gazed out in the frothy clouds that filled the air, like he was trying to spot something. Clarisse sat like a brick, her sword drawn, glaring at the clouds, daring something to come out and try it.

"Guys, calm down." Thalia muttered irritatedly, "You're making it worse."

"I can feel it too." Percy bit his lip, "Something isn't right."

"So can I." Nico stated calmly, "Everyone be on your guard. Something is coming."

Everyone removed their weapons, gazing out into the sky, waiting.

Everything happened at once. There was no way they could have been prepared.

Black, billowing clouds of pure rage flew through the air, choking the occupants of the chariot. At the same time, there was a tidal rush of heat, sparking fire. The chariot burned, the flames licking over the ancient wood.

"What are we going to do?" Thalia screeched, all too aware of the tremors that were shooting through the weakening chariot.

"Someone think of a plan. Like now!" Grover squeaked, his voice reaching high pitches.

"They're Demons." Nico shouted over the noise, "They've been sent by someone, they'll be trying to take whatever they were sent for!"

Right on cue, a black cloud swooped and grabbed hold of Percy. He struggled, yelling for help. The smoke from the flames caught in his throat, and his voice cut off altogether. He jerked and kicked in the clouds grasp. As it flew upwards, gaining height Percy's heart thundered. He was not meant to be here. He could feel talons ripping into his flesh, his blood streaking down his arms. Desperate, he looked down and saw one blonde haired beauty starting up at him. Another black cloud was hovering, waiting for the right moment to snatch Annabeth also. Percy managed to gesture to it, warning his girlfriend. She shook her head, her eyes wide and filled with tears. Percy tried to say he loved her, and that he was sorry, but the demon wasn't having it. He dug his talons in further, causing Percy to cry out in shock. He could feel the monster's muscles tensing and rippling, preparing for a burst of speed to take him far away.

Suddenly, a familiar voice filled Percy's mind, the desperation clear in it.

"Water, Percy!"

As if the voice had flipped a switch, the signs of water shot through Percy. Dense air, cool breeze, salty layer on his lips. He was above the sea.

Summoning all the energy he could muster, he could feel the liquid stirring. As he was about to bring a massive tidal wave to foot, he heard a terrible noise.

CRACK.

The chariot had cracked, sending two of its occupants flying down into the depths. The chariot was suddenly left alone, the Demons leaving and the flames sidling off. It tunnelled away, out of Percy's vision. They had only been left, because the second thing the Demons had been sent for had fallen. Annabeth.

Wrenching himself free suddenly in rage and fear had given the demon a shock. He'd thought the boy had fainted. Percy felt the air squeal in his ears as he tumbled towards his source of power, praying that the demon didn't make it before he did.

...

Annabeth felt Percy jump up, the warmth that had been on her shoulder gone. She opened her eyes wide, the light too bright. Blinking, she could feel the tension in the air. Her battle hardened strategy brought her to her senses. Her muscles tensed, her eyebrows knitted together and her breathing slowed. She listened closely to what was being said, her eyes focused on the flitting clouds that filled the sky.

"Everyone be on your guard." Nico's voice jarred in her ears. Did he think they were stupid?

Suddenly, Annabeth's world turned upside down.

Black clouds appeared out of nowhere, filling the air with thick, unbreathable gas. She choked, tears filling her eyes as the chariot rocked and lurched, chaos filling the air. Annabeth could hear people shouting, Nico screaming something about Demons. She desperately searched for Percy, scanning the area with her eyes and grappling around with her weapon filled hands. Suddenly, there was a pained cry and Annabeth saw him.

He was being held by what looked like a vaporous vulture. Its talons were digging into his arms, blood trickling from the newly found wounds. He struggled, pulling and yanking at the birds claws, but all he did was worsen the damage. His mouth was open, his face screwed up in a bitter expression. He must have inhaled this gas, Annabeth thought, her lungs tightening at his pain.

Annabeth suddenly noticed something else. There was more than gas in the air. Smoke. Bitter tasting, lung wrinkling, eye watering smoke. And where's there's smoke...

The heat immediately became unbearable. She tried to keep her eyes on Percy, but it was harder than one would have thought. Flames were sneaking up the edges of the chariot; the floor was so hot it was painful to stay in one position. The smoke and gas from the Demons was so thick it felt like inhaling treacle. After minutes of gasping, choking, hopping and swinging her sword from side to side she managed to look up at her boyfriend, who was still trapped within the grip of the Demon.

He looked resolute, his face one of pure and unadulterated determination. He was ready. Annabeth shook her head wildly, her eyes wide with the shock of what was happening. It couldn't be the end already, surely? It couldn't...

Percy was jerking his head in an odd direction. Following the movement, she saw to her horror, another demon circling her overhead. Glancing back up at Percy, she saw his eyes slip shut. Her heart plummeted, her bones felt like they were snapping.

CRACK.

Suddenly, she was plummeting, towards what she believed to be solid ground, leaving the limp, lifeless body of her boyfriend in the hands of a Demon who had somehow managed to destroy a God's chariot.

**OH! I forgot to mention! I wrote this on my iPod, so if some words are different then it's my iPod's fault! Blame it! xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
